


Oz Hardtime100 Drabbles 51-60

by Severina



Category: Oz (1997)
Genre: Community: hardtime100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-18
Updated: 2009-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 more drabbles for the prompts at LJ's Hardtime100 Community.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oz Hardtime100 Drabbles 51-60

**51.  
Title:** Strength  
**Prompt:** 51 - Hands On  
**Timeframe:** Season Two  
**Written:** August 16, 2009  
**Word Count:** 100

"Get the fuck over here."

I don't move. The smell of the moonshine is strong, but the scent of him is stronger. He crosses the room, lays his hands on my shoulders. His fingers press into my skin to reassure me, ground me there, and his thumb brushes lightly against my neck. He squeezes once, gently, and I remember the deceptive strength in those blunt fingers. The warmth from his palms slides down my arms, my spine, pools sticky-sweet at the soles of my feet.

When he's near me like this, it's hard to remember that it's just a game.

 

**52.  
Title:** Freedom  
**Prompt:** 52 - Self-Gratification  
**Timeframe:** Season Six  
**Written:** August 16, 2009  
**Word Count:** 100

His first date with Marion is… adequate. But she is soft and fuzzy, blurry. Toby craves hard edges and sharp lines.

He closes his eyes, blocking out the sunlight streaming through the window, the polished gleam of the oak bureau. Finds his cock, heavy in his hand, and in his minds eye it is Chris's hand wrapped around his shaft, Chris's long fingers stroking slowly, steadily, Chris's body pressed against his and Chris's breath ghosting across his skin.

When he comes, he bites back on Chris's name and longs for the scratch of cheap blankets and a wall of glass.

 

**53.  
Title:** Trying to Help  
**Prompt:** 53 - Fluffer (must include phrase "suck my cock" or "do you want a blowjob?")  
**Timeframe:** Season Four  
**Written:** August 17, 2009  
**Word Count:** 100

"He looks so sad," Fiona observed.

"It's Keller," Tony said. "Beecher hasn't been the same since he was transferred to Cedar Junction."

"I wish there was something we could do," Spooky said.

"Maybe there is," Fiona said. She adjusted the straps on her tank top; smoothed her skin-tight leggings. She made her way to where Beecher said forlornly by the television, and ran a hand across his arm. "Beecher, honey," she drawled, "do you want a blowjob?"

Beecher sniffed and walked away.

"Well," Fiona called after him, "there's no need to be rude about it! A simple NO will suffice!"

 

**54.  
Title:** Just An Average Lunch  
**Prompt:** 54 - Ooh La La (must use foreign phrase)  
**Timeframe:** Season Four  
**Written:** August 17, 2009  
**Word Count:** 100

"Rumour has it they're investigating the mail room," Ryan says in greeting.

Chris puts down his fork. "Yeah?"

"Maybe I'll actually get some mail," Toby says.

"Doubtful," Ryan says. "Robson's apparently getting delusions of grandeur."

"Think he's planning a coup d'etat?"

Chris squints. "Coo-day-what?"

Toby rolls his eyes. "That's not attractive."

"What?" Chris asks innocently. "Maybe I just need you to explain those big words."

"You're lippy."

"Yeah, well… I like your lips."

"Jesus Christ," Ryan says. "I'm trying to eat here."

Chris smirks at Toby. "Eat _me_."

"That's it," Ryan says. "From now on, I'm sittin' with somebody else."

 

**55.  
Title:** Ease Your Pain  
**Prompt:** 55 - Hurts So Good (hurt/comfort)  
**Timeframe:** Season Four  
**Written:** August 17, 2009  
**Word Count:** 100

Toby won't speak but hates being alone; won't let him touch even though he craves contact. Chris ends up spending much of each night with his back to the wall, watching Toby with wary eyes and looking for a sign that will tell him what to do.

When Toby finally falls into a restless sleep on the third night, Chris creeps silently to the bed and runs a hand lightly through Toby's hair, hums a tune he vaguely remembers from childhood. He tells God that he will gladly take on this pain if it will save Toby.

God's not listening.

 

**56.  
Title:** 12:01 a.m.  
**Prompt:** 56 - Bare Back (remove one article of clothing)  
**Timeframe:** Season Three  
**Written:** August 17,2009  
**Word Count:** 100

He pulls away from the kiss but keeps their bodies pressed together, feels the anxious trembling in Toby's limbs. Wants nothing more than to throw him down, devour him -- finally claim him -- but Toby's heart trip-hammers against his chest so Chris only holds him tighter, soothes warm palms down his arms.

"Hey," he murmurs, "let's go slow."

Toby cocks his head. Then he removes his T-shirt in one quick motion; rubs his open palm against the front of Chris's trousers. "I love you," he says.

He's hungry, but not stupid. He'll calm quivers with slow kisses. They've got all night.

 

**57.  
Title:** Brotherly Love  
**Prompt:** 57 - Irish (the O'Reilys)  
**Timeframe:** Season Three  
**Written:** August 17, 2009  
**Word Count:** 100

"Ryan?"

"What?"

"Will Aunt Brenda come visit us?"

"Probably."

"I hope she brings candy."

"Go to sleep, Cyril."

"Ryan, will Shannon come visit us?"

"I told you, Cyril. I'm not married to Shannon anymore."

"Oh yeah." Cyril pauses. "I'm glad. I didn't like the way she touched me sometimes."

Ryan raises on his elbows, stares blankly at the wall. Feels the fire start. "Why?"

"She was rough when she brushed my hair. It hurt."

Ryan lays down, pushes away blacker thoughts. "Go to sleep."

"Will you brush my hair? You don't hurt."

"In the morning. Good night, Cyril."

"Night, Ryan."

 

**58.  
Title:** No Choice  
**Prompt:** 58 - Green-Eyed Monster  
**Timeframe:** Season Six  
**Written:** August 18, 2009  
**Word Count:** 100

He pictures them, Toby and Marion, spread decadently on a king size bed, fucking with the lights on. Sees Toby's mouth fastened to her tit; sees the cords in Toby's arms neck forehead swell as he thrusts into her, slams into her, pounds into her.

The long hours stretch into days, unfulfilled with pool and cards and not-Toby, and every day he listens, perks his ears for rumour of new arrivals and wonders what Marion thinks of her golden boy now.

He had to do it. He had no choice. Toby belongs to him. And he can't live without him.

 

**59.  
Title:** Worship  
**Prompt:** 59 - Scars  
**Timeframe:** Season Six  
**Written:** August 18, 2009  
**Word Count:** 100

Their date is pleasant enough, designer coffee and conversation and no worries about watching his back, but he doesn't _intend_ to sleep with his daughter's teacher.

The sex is also pleasant, and Tobias is smart enough to know that at least half of the reason Marion falls into his bed is the fascination of his past. Tobias Beecher, the ex-con.

He doesn't even think of the swastika until her eyes go wide. And he remembers Keller's warm hands there, Keller's lips worshiping that spot, marking it as a place of love and desire.

He doesn't think he'll see Marion again.

 

**60.  
Title:** Career Moves  
**Prompt:** 60 - Bite Me  
**Timeframe:** Season Four  
**Written:** August 18, 2009  
**Word Count:** 100

"You know," Keller says, "you and me should switch jobs."

Beecher grins. "How do you figure?"

"Well… you're gettin' a little scrawny there--"

"Fuck you."

"Haulin' paper might put a little muscle on ya."

"I've never heard you complain about my… muscle," Beecher teases.

"Besides," Keller says, "I'm worn out. Got no energy."

"You seemed plenty energetic last night."

"C'mon, Beech. Let's suggest it to McManus."

"Bite me, Keller."

"Aaaah, no. Not until lights out."

Beecher licks his lips. "Promise?"

"Only if you bite me back."

"Mmm. Kinky."

"Toby, you don't know from kinky."

But Beecher looks forward to learning.


End file.
